The Lost Walk Toward the Fire
by Aki Kaji
Summary: 100 sentences for those of the fire nation.  Because fire consumes everything.
1. 1 though 10

**I've been wanting to do my own series of one-sentence fics for awhile now, and looking around the community i've found that not many revolve around the lovely fire nation kids. So I thought i'd do some. BE WARNED! A lot of these will be angsty!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. If i did, Zuko would be the main charater.**

* * *

**  
**1) Obsession- Mai doesn't know when it first started, but trips to the palace became less and less about spending time with Azula and more about watching a certain golden-eyed boy. 

2) Friends- They were fighting on the same side now, but Zuko wasn't sure if he'd ever consider them allies.

3) Innocence- Azula knew the power one could produce if only you were willing enough to let go of all that made you weak.

4) Spirits- The spirits hated him, that was the only explanation, how else would he have found himself in a group of girls that could kick

his ass twice over?

5) Dance- They could call her circus freak all they wanted, but nothing could change the fact that she could make their bodies turn

against them and sway the way she wanted.

6) Weapon- It reassured Mai when she felt the cold of the daggers pressed against her warm skin.

7) Letters- When her uncle left he sent letters home to her father to assure him of his birthright, when her brother left he sent nothing at

all, Azula took this absence as an open invitation.

8) Home- Zuko has assured him time and time again that he's after the Avatar to regain his honor, but, Iroh remembers, Zuko had

always been the homesick type.

9) Past- Iroh misses the days when his brother looked up to him.

10) Birth- Rain weakens the power of fire, smothering it and making it useless, it is therefore considered unlucky in the fire nation- it is

then somehow fitting Zuko realizes, that he was born on a rainy day.

* * *

**So do you like it? Hate it? constructive Criticism GREATLY welcomed! please review! reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside.**


	2. 11 through 20

**Here's the next part. **

**Disclaimer: still don't own it.**

* * *

11) Truth- The truth was his father didn't love him, his country didn't care about him, and the throne would never be his, but Zuko had always listened to lies anyway. 

12) Comfort- In the back of her mind, Mai was always comforted with the fact that at the end of the day, no matter the outcome of the fight or how sore Azula might be over the loss, Ty Lee would still be as bubbly and positive as ever.

13) Enemies- When Ozai was a young man he dreamed of an epic battle between him and his greatest foe, years later he found it when his own son turned against him.

14) Ease- Azula can't remember a time when her every thought didn't revolve around pleasing her father.

15) Suspicion- It is noon when Azula learns of her uncle's escape, it is then she realizes she hasn't seen her brother all morning.

16) Wound- As blood pours from his side Iroh finds comfort in knowing he will be seeing his son soon.

17) Fear- Zuko is afraid that he may never be able to wash all the blood off his hands.

18) Memories- He has lived and died a thousand times, lost those he's loved a thousand times more, but Roku concludes as he touches her cold pale face, it doesn't make it any easier.

19) Sight- He can't see out of his left eye anymore, but with all the death befalling the battlefield tonight he almost wishes he were completely blind.

20) Children- Ursa sees her children fighting and breaks it up with a stern look and a quick nod of her head, she dismisses it as child's play, they will grow out of it eventually.


	3. 21 through 30

**I'm not as happy with these ten as I was with the last few. **

**As far as reviewing goes- COMMON GUYS. 105 hits and only one review?**

**Disclaimer- still don't own it.**

* * *

21) Blood- Lu Ten feels the liquid trickle down his face and can't help but smile one last time- it's cold and soothing, a sharp contrast from the heat he feels around him.

22) Destiny- Zuko never thought he'd live through this war anyway.

23) Lost- Somehow, sinking beneath the waves, Zhao lost his will and let the ocean pull him father down till there was nothing at all.

24) Tears- Azula feels betrayed by the liquid that glides down her cheek, she has never cried before and she's not about to start now.

25) Moon- A Fire Nation legend tells of the great Admiral Zhao who doused the moon, Water Tribe folklore recites the story of a lost solder who walks the bottom of the sea begging the spirits for forgiveness.

26) Silence- Sometimes if he listens close enough, Zuko can still hear the low crackling of burning flesh as it consumed the skin around his ear.

27) Choices- Azulon chose Ozai over Iroh, Ozai chose Azula over Zuko, and once again the Fire Lords chose wrong.

28) Hair- Azula never leaves her hair down, she's afraid if she does the blood will mat in it and she will never get it untangled.

29) Smell- He smells like month-old teabags, mildew, and dust but Zuko can't restrain himself from throwing his arms around the old man.

30) Colors- It begins as a fury of colors, but in the end every nation wears red after battle.

* * *

**I'm asking you. If you can't think of anything to review on at least tell me what you favorite sentence was, or your least favorite. Or one you think i should fix. PLEASE!**

* * *


	4. 31 though 40

**It took me awhile to come up with these and i'm not exactly happy with them. I think my muse died:(**

** Disclaimer: Own it I do not.**

* * *

**  
**31) Melody- The song is catchy and refuses to leave his head, it is then that Jee believes Zuko might have actually been right- letting the general sing at music night was not a good idea.

32) Tradition- People of the Fire Nation believe that their hair is an asset of their bodies that is given to them by their parents, it would be strictly dishonorable to cut it- Zuko smirks at this old tradition as he runs a hand through his short locks.

33) Ashes- He lets the soot and ashes run through his fingers, they're all that's left of the great fire palace.

34) Jealousy- Azula feels that burning in her breast once more as she watches her mother embrace her older brother.

35) Telephone- "Take these to the Avatar," Zuko whispers as he shoves an armful of scrolls into his uncle's hands after unlocking the door to the cell.

36) Happiness- Years prior Ty Lee would have bragged that her aura was the brightest of pinks, but she stopped believing that a long time ago.

37) Possession- In the end Zuko realized that he had only been a pawn of Azula's.

38) Choices- "Some choices are not our own," he recites to blue eyes that disagree.

39) Clean- Mai learns that the Kyoshi make-up stains everything and wonders if this is the dying warrior's last stab at karma.

40) Wish- "I wish," he hesitates, speaking to those that could not answer back, "that it could have gone differently."

* * *

**So there you go. **

** Side note for #2- The ancient Chinese really did believe that since they were born with hair it was given to them by their parents and it was disgraceful to cut it off. Thats where the whole traditions of top knots came into play. I've known this for awhile (i'm a huge history nerd) and when Zuko cut off his top knot in the Avatar state i was like "oh man! i know what that symbolizes!" although everyone pretty much got it. But i figure that since the fire nation is based on China (many think its Japan but its China so there) thats what the authors were trying to portray. Or I just look way too deeply into cartoons. something.**

** Please review!  
**


	5. 41 through 50

**Not my favorite page so far, that would have to be 21-30 for me. But I like these ones. Bit of dialog goes on here.**

**And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this to their favorites, or added to their alerts. I really appreciate it, it makes me so very happy :D.**

**Disclaimer- I OWN IT. Oh wait... no I don't.**

* * *

41) Duty- His uncle explains the duty a parent owes to their children and how it sometimes puts them in the hardest of situations, "but why'd she leave?" he still asks.

42) Thunder/Lightning- She watches with awe as the lightning streaks across the sky, it's powerful and demands attention and she _must_ be able to harness it one day.

43) Forgiveness- "I'm sorry,"he sobs into the old man's shoulder, the reply is just as simple:"I know."

44) Elements- Fire needs air to sustain it, water to control it, and earth to fuel it, so in the long run they were only hurting themselves.

45) Two of a Kind- "We're more alike then you think sister, both of us want something we can't have."

46) Light- Iroh wonders how people of such burning light can be so dark inside.

47) Dirty- At the end of the day he smells like old tea, sweat, and whatever else those wretched peasants bring into the stupid teashop.

48) Wealth- Lord Sozen had always wanted more.

49) Dreams- That night Roku has visions of a great betrayal, a ruthless massacre, and a battle that will forever change the course of the world- as morning comes he dismisses it as only a frightening dream.

50) Family- "I have none," he tells the guards bitterly.

* * *

**So here we are. halfway done! please review. As always I love to know your favorite/least favorite.**


	6. 51 through 60

**Sorry this took so long to get up. My sister was down this weekend so i really didn't have much time.**

**Disclaimer- where are my copyright papers?**

* * *

51) Heat- "Are firebenders always this hot?" she asks as her hands roam over his bare chest. 

52) Goodbye- Azula feels the first shreds of remorse upon finding the morning after that there is no whiny brother around to tease.

53) Hide- Jeong Jeong hides from the people of fire, if only to protect them from himself.

54) Obvious- After charring the decorative tapestries, setting fire to the helm, and tossing at least one crew member overboard Azula storms out to the deck in a fit of rage- "You know," Ty Lee whispers to Mai, "I think she's mad."

55) Wrong- "This is war Zuko, solders are sacrificed for the greater victory…. you of all people should remember that."

56) Tattoo- Once he had considered the mark on his face one of shame, now years later numerous flaws dot his body, yet he wears them with an ere of confidence- because scars are only tattoos with better stories.

57) Brother- "We're brothers Iroh, make not the mistake of thinking we're friends."

58) Question- Zuko wonders if a hundred years ago they could have been friends.

59) Cold- Only in death, when the internal fire burns out, are firebenders truly cold.

60) History- History is written by winners; scrolls of the past are written in the Fire Nation.

* * *

**NOTE: I made #51 so you can incert you favorite firebending ship. **

**I may not be updating this for awhile. I'm going on vacation to Vermont for a week (leaving Wednesday coming home the following Wenesday) and WILL NOT HAVE A COMPUTER! However I'll still be writing and considering I'll have 2 5 hour car drives and 2 2 1/2 hour plane rides- I could very well finnish this. If I don't update in the next couple of days this won't be updated for a week. Okay. now you know.**

**I also hope to get a few drabbles for my other series done as well as a couple of One-shots i'm crrently working on done. So if you have me on alert be warned! Your mailbox could be filled up with all my stuff when I come back.**

**REVEIWING WILL NOT HARM YOU! SO LEAVE ME A REVIEW. PLEASE!**


End file.
